Laços de Família
by Lidia Malfoy
Summary: Jensen Ackles perdera tudo que tinha, tudo que importava, seu pai, sua mãe, sua estabilidade. Sua vida não era para ser desse jeito. E o culpado de tudo tinha um nome: Jared Padalecki. J2, PADACKLES,UA.
1. In Memorian

_**Laços de Família**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki não me pertencem. Eu não os conheço nem sei o que se passa com eles, isso tudo é fruto apenas da minha imaginação.

**Sinopse: **Jensen Ackles perdera tudo que tinha, tudo que importava: seu pai, sua mãe, sua estabilidade. Sua vida não era para ser desse jeito. E o culpado de tudo isso tinha um nome: Jared Padalecki. **J2, PADACKLES, UA**.

**Beta: **Capítulo lindamente betado por **Ariathy** - a quem eu ainda estou devendo uma fanfic, que sairá em breve, não se preocupe. u_u

**

* * *

**

**Avisos: **1**. **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se à vontade para ler e comentar.

2. Contém **lemon**, isto é, relação sexual entre homens, se você é menor de 18 anos, é aconselhável que não leia, mas isso quem decide é você.

3. Essa fic é UA **(Universo Alternativo)**

4. O título da história é uma clara referência ao livro da Clarice Lispector, mas elas ficam só no título mesmo. Eu sequer li o livro, infelizmente.

* * *

**Atenção:** Sinta-se fortemente impelido a ouvir a música _Hallelujah_, na voz de Damien Rice, enquanto lê esse capítulo. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: **_**In Memoriam***_

**

* * *

**

**-J2-**

- Jensen, vamos, já está na hora. Eu não quero chegar atrasada. - disse a mulher, da porta do escritório de Jensen, sem entrar. Virou as costas e foi esperar pelo marido na varanda de casa.

Jensen não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Fazia tempo que já se falavam mais por educação do que por qualquer outra coisa. Apenas continuou vagando por seus pensamentos por alguns segundos, sentando na poltrona atrás da mesa em seu escritório. Depois de alguns instantes levantou-se, pegou o sobretudo em cima da cadeira e saiu. Realmente já era hora. Depois de dez anos, veria seu pai novamente. E pela última vez.

_**Flash Back**_

- _O senhor vai fazer mesmo isso? - Perguntou Jensen ao pai, aproximando-se da porta, aonde o pai já se encontrava. Realmente não acreditava que ele estava saindo de casa._

_O homem pousou as malas no chão e se virou para encarar o filho. Havia raiva e confusão no olhar do jovem. Jeffrey respirou fundo, aquilo era difícil para ele também._

- _Jensen, você não é mais criança, por favor, meu filho, entenda. Eu preciso fazer isso. A vida que eu estava levando até agora não era uma vida de verdade. - Aproximou-se do filho e tocou seu ombro - Mas isso não tem nada haver com você, Jensen. Você é meu filho, eu te amo, isso nunca vai mudar. Mas meu casamento já acabou há muito tempo._

- _Se você for embora, pai, eu não vou mais ser seu filho. Eu nunca vou te perdoar se você fizer isso. - Jensen disse emocionado, mas firme. Não iria chorar na frente do pai._

- _Eu espero que isso não seja verdade, Jen, porque eu já estou fazendo. Espero que você me perdoe e me entenda um dia._

_Jensen retirou a mão do homem de seu ombro e virou o rosto. Jeffrey voltou a apanhar as malas e se encaminhou até a porta. Deu uma última olhada em tudo, procurou pelo olhar do filho, mas Jensen continuou com o rosto virado. Suspirou e saiu. Deixava uma vida toda para trás. Mas começava uma vida nova ao mesmo tempo. Uma vida de verdade, em que ele poderia ser ele mesmo. Ao lado de alguém que amava com todas as forças. Podia ser um erro, um terrível engano, mas ele iria pagar para ver._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

O carro parou na entrada do cemitério e o motorista desceu para abrir a porta para o Sr. e a Sra. Ackles. O casal saiu do carro, ambos de óculos escuros, elegantemente vestidos de preto, como mandam as regras de boa conduta para um funeral. Principalmente se for o funeral do seu pai e do seu sogro, no caso de Danneel.

Caminharam desde a entrada do cemitério até o local onde ficavam as covas, andando sobre a grama, de braços dados, até se aproximarem de onde o corpo de Jeffrey seria enterrado. Danneel tentava equilibrar-se em cima do salto alto enquanto caminhava apoiada ao marido. O caixão já estava no local, assim como os diversos amigos de seu pai. Velhos e novos amigos, e isso irritava Jensen profundamente. Por ele, estariam ali somente a _família_ e os amigos mais íntimos, não essa corja toda com quem o pai convivera nos últimos dez anos. Mas esta foi uma das últimas vontades de Jeffrey, então não houve nada que ele pudesse ter feito. O jeito era suportar a presença daquelas pessoas indesejáveis pelas próximas horas, esperando sinceramente nunca mais ter de ver nenhum daqueles rostos nunca mais na vida. Principalmente o dele, do tal Jared Padalecki. Aquele homem era responsável por isso, não conseguia parar de pensar assim. Embora soubesse que isso era totalmente irracional.

_**I heard there was a secret chord**_

_Eu soube que havia um acorde secreto_

_**That David played and it pleased the lord**_

_Que David tocava, e que agradava o Senhor_

_**But you don't really care for music, do you**_

_Mas você não liga muito para música, não é?_

_**Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth**_

_E assim vai a quarta, a quinta,_

_**The minor fall and the major lift**_

_O acorde menor cai, e o acorde maior sobe,_

_**The baffled king composing hallelujah**_

_O rei frustrado compõe Aleluia_

Jeffrey era ainda um homem jovem. Cinquenta e quatro anos. Mas um câncer geralmente não liga para idade. Não escolhe sexo, cor ou condição financeira. E infelizmente seu pai tinha sido diagnosticado com um câncer terminal seis meses atrás. Jensen recebera a notícia através de Jared. O que o deixara arrasado, no fundo, mas Jensen era orgulhoso demais para admitir. Principalmente para aquele homem. Então agiu da forma mais fria que pôde, e teimosamente se recusou a falar pessoalmente com o pai nesses seis meses. Jared jurou para si mesmo que nunca perdoaria o outro por aquilo, por que essa atitude fez Jeff sofrer muito nos seus últimos dias. Nem mesmo um câncer e a iminência da morte do pai fez Jensen mudar sua atitude em relação a ele.

_**Well your faith was strong but you needed proof**_

_Sua fé era forte, mas você precisava de provas_

_**You saw her bathing on the roof**_

_Você a viu tomando banho do telhado_

_**Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you**_

_A beleza dela e o luar arruinaram você_

_**She tied you to her kitchen chair**_

_Ela amarrou você à sua cadeira da cozinha_

_**She broke your throne and she cut your hair**_

_Ela destruiu seu trono, e cortou seu cabelo_

_**And from your lips she drew the hallelujah**_

_E dos seus lábios ela tirou um Aleluia_

Jensen e sua esposa chegaram até o local. Cumprimentaram os presentes educada e friamente, deixando bem claro fazer aquilo somente por etiqueta. Sentaram-se próximo ao caixão. Estava fechado. Melhor assim, fazia muito tempo que Jensen não via o rosto do pai, mas ainda preferia lembrar-se dele vivo, muito tempo atrás, na sua infância e início da adolescência, quando eles ainda formavam uma _família feliz_. Pensou em sua mãe. Será que ela viria ao enterro se estivesse viva? Como ela se comportaria ali, como a viúva de fato e de direito? E como lidaria com a presença do Padalecki? Tinha muitas dúvidas, mas elas nunca seriam respondidas mesmo.

Do outro lado, também sentado numa cadeira próxima ao caixão, estava Jared. Ele não chorava. Ainda bem, pensou Jensen. Seria extremamente constrangedor para ele ficar ali se o outro começasse a agir feito uma viúva desesperada. Pelo menos o garoto tinha alguma classe.

_**Baby i've been here before**_

_Querida, eu já estive aqui antes_

_**I've seen this room and i've walked this floor**_

_Eu vi este quarto, eu andei neste chão _

_**I used to live alone before i knew you**_

_Eu vivia sozinho antes de conhecer você_

_**I've seen your flag on the marble arch **_

_E eu vi sua bandeira no arco de mármore _

_**But love is not a victory march **_

_Mas amor não é uma marcha da vitória _

_**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**_

_É um frio e sofrido Aleluia_

Jared usava um terno preto bastante elegante também, assim como óculos escuros. Tinha muita gente ao seu redor, amigos provavelmente. Uma senhora que poderia ser sua mãe, talvez, estava sentada a seu lado e segurava uma de suas mãos com força. Aquilo poderia parecer comovente para qualquer outra pessoa, mas não para Jensen. E também não adiantava ficar especulando sobre a vida daquele outro. Depois daquela dia, não pretendia ter nenhum contato com ele. Aliás, preferia até que Jared Padalecki nunca tivesse entrado em sua vida.

A cerimônia foi bem rápida, um sacerdote disse algumas palavras de conforto, alguns amigos falaram. Jared falou, o que Jensen achou totalmente ridículo e desnecessário, mas tudo acabou muito rápido, de qualquer forma. O caixão desceu à sepultura. Ali estava o corpo morto do homem que havia sido a pessoa mais importante da vida de Jensen por longos anos. Até ele resolver acabar com a própria família e sair de casa para viver uma aventura completamente insana com um rapaz de dezessete anos. Jensen disse que nunca perdoaria o pai se ele fizesse aquilo. E de fato, nunca perdoou. Nunca mais se falaram direito depois daquilo.

Após o enterro, mais uma vez o casal Ackles exercitou a fina educação que possuía e se despediu de todos os presentes. Quase todos, pelo menos. Algumas pessoas foram sutilmente ignoradas. Receberam muitas condolências dos amigos mais antigos de Jeffrey. A maioria destes olhava torto para a vida que o patriarca dos Ackles levou nos seus últimos anos. Alguns amigos conseguiram transitar entre os dois mundos. Já os _novos amigos_ e conhecidos dirigiam seus sentimentos e pesares para Jared, que agradecia a todos consternado. Jensen se mordia por dentro com aquilo. Era absurdo, pensava ele. Totalmente absurdo.

Já se encaminhavam para o carro quando Jensen deu uma última olhada para lápide ainda fresca do pai. Quando subiu um pouco os olhos, deu de cara com Jared, do outro lado, encarando-o. Podia estar enganado, mas jurava ter visto rancor nos olhos do rapaz. Quem era ele para ter rancor de Jensen? Se alguém tinha esse direito, era o loiro. Afinal, foi ele quem teve a vida praticamente destruída pela irresponsabilidade e inconsequência do pai.

Encararam-se por apenas alguns segundos, Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki. Mas foi como se faíscas saíssem dos olhos de ambos. Ao mesmo tempo em que nenhum do dois gostaria de não precisar manter nenhum contato um com o outro novamente, havia ainda muita coisa que gostariam de dizer também. Muitas mágoas. Muitos ressentimentos. Mas nada disso seria dito agora.

- Vamos? - Disse Danneel, chamando a atenção de Jensen ao segurar seu braço.

- Vamos. - O homem apenas acenou com a cabeça, seguindo a esposa.

Mais ao fundo, Jared acompanhava tudo com o olhar. Realmente havia rancor ali.

**-J2-**

Jensen chegou em casa e foi direto ao seu escritório. Danneel subiu e provavelmente os dois só se veriam novamente amanhã, durante o café, já que não mais dividiam sequer o mesmo quarto.

O casamento dos dois, mais do que nunca, era apenas pelas aparências. Eles tentaram por quatro anos, mas a situação ficou insuportável ao ponto de Daneel pedir o divórcio. Jensen não ficou surpreso. Não se recusou a dar a separação à mulher, embora tenham combinado permanecerem mantendo as aparências até que toda papelada estivesse resolvida. Daneel então viajaria para a Europa para encontrar-se com seu amante, que já a esperava pacientemente a mais de um ano. Pierre era o nome dele, um francês que ela conhecera durante umas férias em Paris, quando o casamento deles já não passava de uma farsa. Apaixonou-se perdidamente, e isso foi a gota d'água para que ela resolvesse enfim acabar com tudo.

Jensen não se importava em saber que a esposa estava apaixonada por outro homem. Nunca fora apaixonado por ela, de fato, e também nunca fora um exemplo de fidelidade. Tinha seus casinhos desde o início do relacionamento. Se Daneel sabia, também parecia não se incomodar. Tudo que importava era manter as aparências, no final das contas.

Retirou o paletó e a gravata, desabotoou alguns botões da camisa e serviu-se de uma dose generosa de seu melhor whisky. Só o que queria agora era curtir um pouco sua solidão e seus traumas, lembrando-se de o quanto ele era um cretino também. É claro, sem nunca deixar de encontrar alguém em quem por a culpa para tudo isso. Seus dois nomes preferidos eram o de seu pai e o de Jared.

_**Well there was a time when you let me know**_

_Houve um tempo em que você me dizia_

_**What's really going on below**_

_Tudo o que realmente acontecia_

_**But now you never show that to me do you**_

_Mas agora você nunca me mostra, não é?_

_**But remember when i moved in you**_

_Mas você se lembra quando eu entrei em você_

_**And the holy dove was moving too**_

_E a pomba sagrada também entrou_

_**And every breath we drew was hallelujah**_

_E todo o suspiro que dávamos era um Aleluia_

Sentou-se na poltrona atrás de sua mesa e deu um gole na bebida. Seu pai estava morto. Mas o que mais o incomodava é que ela já o havia matado dez anos atrás, quando o tirou completamente de sua vida. Mas afinal, o que ele deveria ter feito? Aberto os braços e aceitado o novo _estilo de vida alternativo_ do pai? Jeffrey deveria ter pensado em sua família, na esposa e nele, seu filho. Se ele soubesse todos os constrangimentos pelo qual Jensen passou por causa da loucura dessa loucura... Não, definitivamente ninguém poderia culpá-lo por rejeitar essa insanidade.

Ele sequer sabia se o pai tinha sido feliz nos últimos dez anos. Ele não sabia nada sobre Jared Padalecki, a não ser o essencial. Não sabia como havia sido a vida dos dois juntos, se o pai um dia chegou a se arrepender, se tinha valido a pena ter deixado tudo para trás para viver essa aventura.

_**Well, maybe there's a god above**_

_Talvez haja um Deus lá em cima_

_**But all i've ever learned from love**_

_Mas tudo que eu já aprendi sobre o amor_

_**Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you**_

_É como atirar em alguém que desarmou você_

_**It's not a cry that you hear at night**_

_E não é um choro que você pode ouvir de noite_

_**It's not somebody who's seen the light**_

_Não é alguém que viu a luz_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**_

_É um frio e sofrido Aleluia_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah,**_

_Aleluia, Aleluia_

_**hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_Aleluia, Aleluia _

Estava sufocando. Tinha que sair dali, ficar bêbado não era o suficiente. Às vezes, aquele escritório, aquela casa, sua vida, tudo aquilo o sufocava. Tinha acabado de enterrar o pai, mas isso não fazia nem que ele sentisse menos raiva do homem, nem que detestasse menos a si mesmo.

Pegou as chaves do carro e saiu, sabendo muito bem para onde iria. Por mais jurasse todas às vezes que seria a última, sempre acabava voltando ao mesmo lugar.

**-J2-**

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_* Em memória, _expressão utilizada geralmente para fazer referência a alguém que já morreu.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Olá, querido leitor. Esse é o início de mais uma longfic, ou seja, mais um desafio para mim. Espero que vocês possam me acompanhar ao longo dos capítulos, dizendo se gostaram ou não, dando suas impressões, enfim, vocês sabem muito bem o que é uma review! ;)

Que tal começar agora? Faça uma autora feliz! =) _A opinião de quem lê é importante para quem escreve._

Obrigada a todos por lerem!

Até o próximo capítulo!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	2. Testamento Parte I

_**Laços de Família**_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki não me pertencem. Eu não os conheço nem sei o que se passa com eles, isso tudo é fruto apenas da minha imaginação.

**Sinopse: **Jensen Ackles perdera tudo que tinha tudo que importava seu pai, sua mãe, sua estabilidade. Sua vida não era para ser desse jeito. E o culpado de tudo tinha um nome: Jared Padalecki. **J2, PADACKLES, UA**.

**Beta: **Capítulo betado por **Ariathy S2  
**

**

* * *

**

**Avisos: **1**. **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se à vontade para ler e comentar.

2. Contém **lemon**, isto é, relação sexual entre homens, se vc é menor de 18 anos, é aconselhável que não leia, mas isso quem decide é você.

3. Essa fic é UA **(Universo Alternativo)**

3. O título da história é uma clara referência ao livro da Clarice Lispector, mas elas ficam só no título mesmo. Eu sequer li o livro, infelizmente.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Testamento - parte I.**

* * *

Jensen dirigiu pelo caminho que ele já conhecia tão bem, mas contra o qual ele ainda relutava. O bar também já era velho conhecido. O local não ficava no que se podia chamar de zona mais nobre da cidade, e era exatamente por isso que Jensen gostava dali, era conveniente. Nenhum de seus amigos ou qualquer pessoa de seu circulo de influências o veria ali. Era isso que importava manter as aparências.

Chegou à portaria, encarou o homem negro e extremamente forte que trabalhava no local e ele apenas acenou com a cabeça para que Jensen entrasse. Descrição também era um dos fortes do local.

Entrou e ouviu a tão característica batida eletrônica que ecoava por todo o ambiente. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se acostumar àquele som, que ainda o deixava um pouco tonto. Ou talvez fosse o whisky fazendo efeito. Não importava, no final.

Jensen se lembrava da primeira vez em que foi até aquele bar. Fazia quase dez anos. Foi acompanhado de um amigo, que conhecera na faculdade. Ben era o nome dele. De vez em quando ainda se cruzavam nesse bar. Era um dos únicos amigos que conhecia a vida dupla que Jensen levava, mas nunca o tinha julgado por isso. Jensen ficava agradecido, pois eram poucas as pessoas em quem ele podia confiar.

Chegou ao balcão do bar, onde um rapaz sem camisa e dentro de uma calça de couro justíssima preparava drinks com uma habilidade invejável. Pediu uma vodka pura, queria ficar bêbado o mais rápido o possível. Foi prontamente atendido. Deu uma olhada pelo ambiente. Não via Ben por ali, mas o local estava lotado de homens dançando, bebendo e se agarrando nos espaços escuros momentaneamente iluminados por conta do jogo de luzes do lugar. A música continuava tocando alto.

Avistou um cara do outro lado do grande salão. Ele era bonito, sim, bem bonito. E estava olhando de volta. Era loiro, cabelo curto, quase igual ao seu, só um pouco mais claro. Alto e forte. Usava um jeans apertado e uma camisa branca, com uns detalhes em prata _e _tinha uma cerveja nas mãos. Deu um gole e acenou com a cabeça para Jensen.

Jensen pensou por um segundo apenas, depois fez um gesto com a cabeça para que o homem o seguisse. Minutos depois, encontraram-se do lado de fora do bar. Jensen estava encostado a uma parede, a rua era escura, com pouquíssima visibilidade, ele chegou primeiro, e depois de alguns instantes chegou o outro homem.

- Você não acha que esse lugar é meio perigoso? – Perguntou o desconhecido se aproximando de Jensen.

- Você não acha que _eu_ posso ser perigoso? – Jensen respondeu provocantemente. Os dois aproximaram seus corpos mais ainda, Jensen ainda colado à parede.

- Hum, de repente, pode ser. Você quer me fazer algum mal, meu bem? - O homem tinha o rosto muito próximo ao rosto de Jensen agora, que aproximou a boca da orelha do desconhecido e falou num sussurro.

- Só se você também quiser.

Não precisaram falar mais nada e antes que aquelas palavras morressem na boca de Jensen, ele já estava sendo beijado de forma selvagem, e correspondia com a mesma avidez. Os dois homens permaneceram naquela viela escura se beijando e explorando o corpo um do outro com as mãos por alguns minutos ainda, até que o estranho separou a boca da de Jensen para tomar ar e aproveitou para fazer uma proposta bem indecente.

- Você não prefere ir para um lugar mais calmo, benzinho?

Jensen olhou para o homem com os olhos escurecidos de luxúria, mas ao mesmo como se dissessem _"Me chame de benzinho de novo e eu quebro a sua cara"_. Mas respirou fundo e deu um belo sorriso cínico.

- Eu conheço o lugar perfeito - disse e saiu de onde se encontrava, entre a parede e aquele homem. Fez sinal para que ele o seguisse.

O homem o olhou um pouco confuso por alguns segundos, mas depois o seguiu até o carro. Quando os dois entraram no carro de Jensen, o outro loiro parou e o encarou.

- Eu ainda não sei o seu nome - disse o homem, e esperou uma resposta de Jensen, que só veio após ele terminar de colocar o cinto e ligar o carro.

- Isso porque eu não disse – respondeu sem olhar para o outro. Não falaram mais nada depois daquilo. Para o que eles iriam fazer, nomes não eram necessários. Jensen deu a partida e eles rumaram até o _lugar perfeito_ de que ele falara.

**-J2-**

Jared acabava de se despedir das últimas pessoas que ainda permaneceram com ele em casa após o enterro de Jeffrey. Alguns poucos e bons amigos, sem dúvida. Eles, aliás, estiveram presentes não só agora, nos momentos derradeiros, mas durante toda a vida de Jared com Jeffrey. Sempre apoiando, mesmo quando o mundo fazia questão de tentar provar que o que os dois tinham era sujo e errado. Jared nunca teria como agradecê-los. Particularmente Jim, um grande amigo de Jeff e que fora um dos únicos que continuara a seu lado nos últimos dez anos.

Sua mãe havia voltado direto para casa, em San Antonio. Ela se despediu do filho, sabendo que ele ficaria em boas mãos. Além do que, Jared era um homem equilibrado, ela sabia que podia confiar nele.

Jared então subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Entrou e fechou a porta. Olhou ao seu redor. Tudo estava tão igual! Ficou parado, em pé, observando o cômodo. Era impossível não imaginar que Jeff entraria ali a qualquer instante, enrolado numa toalha, saindo do banho, procurando seus óculos feito um louco ou rindo de alguma coisa que vira na TV e que fazia questão de contar para Jared. Podia quase senti-lo abraçando-o por trás e beijando sua nuca.

Fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça. Mas sabia que essas imagens mentais demorariam bastante a desaparecer, se é que um dia desapareceriam. Ainda mais ali, naquela casa, naquele quarto. Virou um pouco a cabeça e encarou a cama. _Aquela cama_. Dez anos não se apagam do dia para a noite. Nem mesmo se ele quisesse apagá-los.

Foi desabotoando as mangas da camisa, depois tirou a gravata. Abriu os botões de sua camisa um por um e retirou-a por fim. Tirou os sapatos e as meias e seguiu para o banheiro. Terminou de despir-se e entrou no box, ligando a água quente. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro e finalmente deixou as lágrimas presas durante todo o dia escorrerem por seu rosto. Precisava chorar por Jeff, até porque sorrira durante dez anos por aquele homem.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Não Jeff, eu vou me atrasar pra aula, por favor, a gente acabou de transar - disse Jared não acreditando no que via quando notou que Jeff invadia o box do banheiro com aquela expressão safada no rosto._

_- Não é só você quem está atrasado, seu egoísta, eu também quero usar o chuveiro - Jeffrey pareceria inocente a qualquer um que não o conhecesse._

_- Certo, eu vou fingir que acredito - Jared deu espaço para que Jeffrey entrasse debaixo d'água também. O homem mais velho então molhou o rosto e a água foi descendo por sua barba e pelo seu corpo, e quando Jared se afastou um pouco para pegar um vidro de xampu, sentiu-se sendo abraçado por Jeff, e sentiu também que o homem já estava bastante animado novamente._

_Jared apenas suspirou._

_- Quem é mesmo de nós dois que tem 22 anos? - perguntou enquanto se virava e ainda tinha a boca livre._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Quando Jared saiu do banheiro tinha ainda os olhos um pouco vermelhos. Ele talvez devesse comer alguma coisa, pensou. Mas quem conseguiria pensar em comida numa hora dessas? Resolveu apenas se jogar na cama e tentar dormir, pelo máximo de tempo que conseguisse.

**-J2-**

Jensen e o homem mal tiveram tempo de abrir a porta do quarto de motel, tamanha era a fome com que um invadia a boca do outro. Eles entraram cambaleando e quase não perceberam quando alcançaram a cama. Jensen caiu por cima do desconhecido, imediatamente pressionando sua já latente ereção contra o quadril do outro loiro. O homem gemeu em aprovação e mordeu o lábio inferior de Jensen.

- Você gosta de ficar por cima? - perguntou o estranho, se afastando para poder olhar o rosto de Jensen.

- Se não for pra ficar por cima então nem vai rolar - Jensen respondeu secamente, deixando bem claro que aquilo era apenas uma foda com um desconhecido, e que se ele não topasse suas condições, era só dar meia volta que Jensen encontraria outro que topasse.

- Tudo bem, bonitão, eu sou bastante eclético - o desconhecido respondeu sorrindo meio de lado e abrindo mais as pernas, fazendo com que Jensen se acomodasse melhor. - Mas eu podia te fazer ver estrelas, se você deixasse - sussurrou por fim na orelha de Jensen.

- Eu não estou interessado em estrelas hoje.

- Uma pena - o homem disse e começou a tirar a camisa que ainda vestia, e Jensen passou a retirar as próprias roupas também. Eles de vez em quando paravam e se beijavam, ou um agarrava o cabelo do outro e atacava seu pescoço ou orelha, seguindo esse ritmo até que ambos não vestissem mais nada.

- Você tem... - perguntou o homem com uma expressão levemente preocupada no rosto.

- Proteção? - Jensen deu um sorrisinho de lado. Foi até a mesinha ao lado da cama e tirou de dentro de uma das gavetas um punhado de camisinhas e um tubo de lubrificante. Deu uma piscadela ao loiro que observava impressionado.

- Não vou nem perguntar se essa é a primeira vez que você vem aqui.

- Melhor não, mesmo. Sem perguntas, sem mentiras - Jensen continuava com um tom seco na voz.

Jensen estava parado de pé, em frente à cama, olhando para o homem deitado diante de si. O desconhecido notou que estava sendo observado e abriu as pernas, num convite mudo para que Jensen o fodesse logo.

- Vira - o homem pareceu não entender. "V-i-r-a." Jensen repetiu, como se soletrasse. "Eu quero comer você de quatro." Era de uma frieza impressionante.

Por um instante, aquele homem pensou em levantar-se daquela cama e ir embora. Ou quem sabe ensinar para aquele filho da puta como é que se come alguém de quatro de verdade. Mas algo lhe dizia que aquela foda valeria à pena. Então ele apenas se virou e se apoiou sobre os joelhos e cotovelos sobre a cama.

**-J2-**

Já fazia horas que Jared se revirava na cama sem sequer indícios de que o sono estava por vir. _Isso é inútil_, pensou o moreno. Sentou-se na cama e olhou ao seu redor. Não conseguiria dormir naquele quarto, não com tantos fantasmas o assombrando. Não com o maldito cheiro de Jeffrey ainda impregnado nos lençóis e no travesseiro. _Talvez se eu os trocasse_... Mas não era tão simples, e como ele tiraria aquele cheiro do próprio corpo? Aquilo era, antes de tudo, mais uma lembrança.

Levantou-se de vez e caminhou até o banheiro. Abriu a torneira da pia e juntou água nas mãos em forma de concha, depois jogou no rosto, abaixando a cabeça. Levantou-a novamente e encarou seu reflexo no espelho. O banheiro estava mal iluminado, mesmo assim, Jared conseguiu notar as manchas escuras sob seus olhos. E que não eram de hoje. Se procurasse bem, acharia até rugas ou quem sabe algum fio de cabelo branco. E com certeza havia perdido peso, massa muscular. Tudo isso aos 27 anos, pensou. Incrível, nos últimos dez anos Jared sempre tivera o desejo de ser mais velho, ou ao menos de parecer mais velho. Porque sua juventude, sua jovialidade incomodavam. Não a ele realmente, ou a Jeffrey, mas esse era mais um dos motivos para que as pessoas olhassem torto para eles.

Os últimos meses tinham feito um ótimo trabalho.

Jared fechou os olhos com força, depois voltou a abri-los. Abriu a porta do pequeno armário que ficava no banheiro e tateou entre os vários fracos com os dedos até achar o que procurava. Abriu-o e despejou dois comprimidos na mão. Num movimento rápido, jogou-os na boca e abaixou a cabeça, tomando um pouco de água da torneira mesmo.

Saiu do banheiro e voltou a sua cama, deitando-se novamente. Agora tinha certeza de que dormiria por um bom tempo.

**-J2-**

Jensen calçava os sapatos, já totalmente vestido, sentado na cama, enquanto o outro homem, ainda nu e coberto somente por um lençol o observava com curiosidade. Sim, pois seria hipocrisia da parte dele dizer que aquele belo e misterioso homem não o deixava curioso.

Olhou para o ambiente do quarto de motel em que estavam. Não era nenhum motel cinco estrelas, sem dúvida, mas também estava bem longe de ser uma espelunca. Decente, seria o termo que usaria se tivesse de defini-lo em uma palavra apenas. E pelo visto o "bonitão" já era de casa, já que agora se lembrava de que quando os dois chegaram ao local Jensen apenas abaixou o vidro do carro e acenou para o porteiro, seguindo direto para esse quarto, logo depois. _Ele já deve ter trazido metade da cidade aqui_, pensou o homem.

- A gente vai se ver de novo? - perguntou, olhando para Jensen, que nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo de volta para responder.

- Provavelmente não – seco e frio.

- Você é sempre assim ou aconteceu alguma coisa hoje que te deixou azedo desse jeito? – ele tentaria provocar Jensen até não poder mais.

_Eu enterrei meu pai algumas horas atrás, e olha que eu já não falava com ele há quase dez anos_. Jensen até pensou em dizer isso, mas apenas terminou de calçar os sapatos e se virou para o outro homem.

- Eu sou sempre assim. Viu? Vai ser bem melhor se nós não nos virmos novamente, pra nós dois.

Ele respirou fundo e se levantou da cama. Pegou as chaves do carro e a carteira na mesinha de cabeceira. O outro homem começava a se levantar e a catar suas roupas que estavam jogadas pelo chão.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa? – Jensen perguntou.

O desconhecido olhou para ele sem entender nada, a princípio.

- Dinheiro. Sabe, pra pegar um táxi ou coisa do tipo? – era incrível a indiferença com que essas palavras soaram.

O homem soltou uma gargalhada.

- Você é um filho da puta, mesmo – balançou a cabeça enquanto terminava de vestir suas calças. - Se você não tivesse me fodido tão bem, eu diria que nem valeu a pena.

- Eu só queria ajudar, mas se você não precisa de mais nada, eu já vou indo - Jensen nem se deu ao trabalho de encará-lo mais uma vez. Já tinha a mão na maçaneta da porta quando ouviu.

- Até nunca mais, então.

Jensen só virou a cabeça e sorriu de lado.

- Até nunca mais.

**-J2-**

Eram dez da manhã quando Jensen despertou no dia seguinte, já no seu quarto, na sua cama. Danneel batia na porta e chamava por ele. Ele se levantou muito a contragosto e abriu a porta para a mulher.

- O que foi que houve, a casa 'tá pegando fogo? – ele perguntou cobrindo os olhos com a mão quando a claridade de fora do quarto atingiu seus olhos.

Danneel suspirou meio aborrecida. Aquilo definitivamente era ridículo e ela estava cansando.

- Você esqueceu a reunião às 11?

- Do que diabos você está falando?

A mulher estava realmente impaciente. Ela olhou para Jensen naquele estado, de ressaca e provavelmente depois de ter passado a noite com qualquer vagabunda que ele pegou só Deus sabe onde, e tudo isso um dia depois do enterro do pai. Teve pena.

- Você tem que estar às 11 horas no escritório do advogado do seu pai, para a leitura do testamento dele – ela olhou o marido de relance mais uma vez. - É melhor você se apressar. E vê se arruma essa cara.

Jensen não respondeu nada, apenas observou a mulher se afastando. Fechou a porta novamente e apoiou a testa na madeira, fechando os olhos. Isso era tudo o que ele não precisava agora.

Às 11:45h, Jensen chegou ao escritório, que ficava já no centro da cidade, longe da área residencial e de onde ele morava. Usara um óculos escuro até a entrada do prédio para esconder suas evidentes olheiras, mas teve de tirá-los já na portaria, para se identificar e perguntar qual a sala do Dr. Wallace, advogado seu pai.

- Sala 17 - respondeu simplesmente a recepcionista, dando-lhe um largo sorriso. Ele sorriu de volta para ela, mas claramente sem a mesma vontade.

Ele entrou no elevador e parou no andar indicado. Foi só sair e procurar pelo número 17 em alguma porta. Não demorou muito, logo ele avistou o número e um letreiro com o nome do Dr. Wallace. Bateu uma vez e ouviu passos vindos de lá de dentro. Um senhor abriu a porta e cumprimentou-o gentilmente.

- Você deve ser Jensen Ackles?

- E o senhor deve ser o Dr. Wallace – o homem acenou positivamente com a cabeça e fez um gesto com as mãos para que Jensen entrasse.

- Nós só estávamos esperando pelo senhor para começarmos.

Não se sabe se pela sutileza da colocação, se pelo estado de desatenção ou de ressaca de Jensen, mas ele demorou alguns segundos para processar essa informação.

- Nós? – ele repetiu antes de se dar conta da presença, também dentro daquela sala, de Jared Padalecki.

Jensen estava abismado, não esperava vê-lo na leitura do testamento do pai.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – perguntou se voltando para o Dr. Wallace, que não teve tempo de responder, pois foi cortado por Jared.

- Você pode falar direto comigo, nós não somos mais crianças para usarmos interlocutores.

Jensen o ignorou totalmente, e fez questão de repetir a pergunta.

- O que esse homem está fazendo aqui? – perguntou pausadamente.

- Essa era uma das condições do seu pai, que o testamento dele só fosse lido na presença dos dois.

- Eu não vou compactuar com essa palhaçada, eu não fico aqui na presença desse puto.

Jared respirou fundo, não iria aceitar as provocações de Jensen, que visivelmente nem estava em seu estado _normal_. De ressaca um dia depois do funeral do pai. Esse era Jensen Ackles, pensou Jared.

- Sinto muito, mas essa era uma das condições de seu pai. Eu peço que os senhores sentem-se aqui, por favor – disse indicando duas cadeira – e eu farei de tudo para que isso termine o mais rápido possível.

Os dois jovens se encaram, e Jared foi o primeiro a se sentar, seguido por Jensen. O Dr. Wallace então deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se em sua poltrona. Abriu uma das gavetas e tirou um envelope de dentro.

Aquele era o testamento de Jeffrey.

**-J2- **

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

.

**N/A:** Olá, queridos leitores. E venho com o segundo capítulo da fic. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e quero agradecer a todos que leram e que deixaram reviews.

Adorei esse feedback inicial!

Obrigada por cada comentário!!

E **L.**, que bom que vc gostou, está ai a continuação, enjoy!!!

Espero sinceramente não demorar muito com o próximo capítlo, embora minha vida esteja meio "corrida" ultimamente! .

_***___* Reviews, please!!!**_

_**Beijinhos a todos! ;***_


	3. Testamento Parte II

_**Laços de Família**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki não me pertencem. Eu não os conheço nem sei o que se passa com eles, isso tudo é fruto apenas da minha imaginação.

**Sinopse: **Jensen Ackles perdera tudo que tinha, tudo que importava, seu pai, sua mãe, sua estabilidade. Sua vida não era para ser desse jeito. E o culpado de tudo tinha um nome: Jared Padalecki. **J2, PADACKLES, UA**.

**Beta: **Este capítulo não foi betado! T.T

**

* * *

**

**Avisos: **1**. **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se à vontade para ler e comentar.

2. Contém **lemon**, isto é, relação sexual entre homens, se vc é menor de 18 anos, é aconselhável que não leia, mas isso quem decide é você.

3. Essa fic é UA **(Universo Alternativo)**

3. O título da história é uma clara referência ao livro da Clarice Lispector, mas elas ficam só no título mesmo. Eu sequer li o livro, infelizmente.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Testamento – parte II**

* * *

- O senhor tem certeza de que isso é realmente necessário? – Jensen perguntou, ainda sem olhar para Jared, que se encontrava sentado ao seu lado, ambos de frente para o advogado.

- Como eu já disse, essa era uma das cláusulas do testamento do seu pai – respondeu o Dr. Wallace, inclinando levemente a cabeça ao terminar de falar, como se dissesse _"não há nada que eu possa fazer"._

- Vamos lá, Jensen. Quanto mais cedo isso começar, mais cedo termina. Aí você pode sair daqui e ir cuidar da sua vida e nós dois nunca mais vamos precisar dividir a mesma sala novamente – Jared provocou. Ele estava cansado de ser tratado como o destruidor de lares pela família e por alguns amigos de Jeffrey. Por um bom tempo ele tentou não ligar para isso. Mas agora já não importava mais. E ele não iria mais aguentar nenhuma provocação calado.

Jensen respirou fundo e deu um pequeno sorriso de desdém.

- Nossa, parece que alguém nem vai esperar o corpo do papai esfriar, já 'tá louquinho pela leitura do testamento, não é? O que foi, 'tá com medo do meu pai ter te deixado com uma mão na frente e outra atrás? – agora Jensen encarava Jared. Olhava nos olhos do homem mais jovem, apenas esperando pela sua reação.

Jared sorriu. Um sorriso seco e sem a mínima graça. Mas ele já esperava por isso. Aliás, esse tipo de acusação nem era novidade para ele. E se Jensen queria atingi-lo de alguma forma, era melhor caprichar um pouco mais, porque não estava conseguindo.

- O seu pai não me deixou nada nesse testamento, Jensen. Eu mesmo cuidei disso. Tudo que o seu pai podia me dar ele me deu durante os dez anos que nós passamos juntos. E isso ninguém nunca vai poder tomar de mim – Jared falou, olhando firmemente nos olhos de Jensen.

- Ah, você tem sorte, então, sabe, porque o meu pai, o _meu_ pai um filho da mãe conseguiu tomar de mim.

- Jensen, por favor. Não me culpe pelas coisas que você mesmo provocou. Você afastou o Jeff da sua vida – disse Jared, com um tom de voz cansado.

- Eu não afastei meu pai da minha vida. Eu afastei a vida que ele levava com você. Se ele tivesse tido um pouco de decência, nunca teria se envolvido nessa pouca vergonha – o tom de voz de Jensen já estava um pouco exaltado. Não demoraria muito para ele perder a cabeça e sair dali antes mesmo da leitura do testamento. Ele se perguntava se mesmo depois de morto, seu pai ainda conseguiria complicar a sua vida?

- Decência? Quem é você pra vir falar em decência comigo? O cara que 'tá de ressaca no dia seguinte ao enterro do próprio pai? Ah, eu esqueci, esse é o mesmo cara que não falava com o pai há dez anos e que deixou ele morrer chamando _seu_ nome – Jared já estava tão exaltado quanto Jensen, e usava o mesmo tom de voz do outro.

Jensen abriu a boca para dizer algo. Mais uma provocação ou um simples xingamento barato. Mas as últimas palavras de Jared o atingiram em cheio. _"Morrer chamando seu nome."_ Jensen olhou novamente para o rapaz sentado ao seu lado. Jared tinha o rosto levemente vermelho e seus olhos brilhavam. Mas era um brilho triste, cansado. Jensen teve a certeza de que o que ele dissera era verdade. Ninguém poderia ser capaz de mentir tão bem. Jeff morrera chamando por ele. E ele não estava lá.

A sala do Dr. Wallace, que poucos segundos antes se encontrava preenchida pelas vozes exaltadas de ambos os homens, agora estava repleta de silêncio. Jared e Jensen apenas se encaravam, sem dizer uma única palavra, mas também sem nunca desviarem o olhar. Jensen com seu olhar desafiador de costume, estava pronto para levar aquilo até as últimas conseqüências. Até que Jared não aguentasse mais e fizesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

A tensão era quase palpável entre eles, até o Dr. Wallace decidiu intervir. O homem fez um bastante forçado com a garganta, antes de começar a falar.

- Meus jovens, por favor. Vamos nos ater a leitura do testamento, apenas. Esse foi um dos últimos desejos do seu pai, Jensen. E do seu companheiro, Jared. Por favor - o advogado ainda ficou na expectativa por alguns segundos até que Jensen finalmente desviou os olhos de Jared, voltando-se para o Dr. Wallace novamente. Jared logo fez o mesmo e ambos passaram a encarar o advogado.

- Melhor nós começarmos logo, então – continuou o Dr. Wallace.

- Okay, vamos acabar logo com isso – disse Jensen, já impaciente. Jared apenas balançou a cabeça para o advogado, concordando com o outro homem.

O Dr. Wallace finalmente retirou o documento de dentro do envelope. A sala estava impressionantemente silenciosa, e era possível ouvir até mesmo o barulho das folhas de papel sendo manuseadas pelo advogado.

Desde o início da leitura, mesmo com a parte mais burocrática do protocolo, a atenção era total da parte de Jensen e Jared. O texto do testamento de Jeffrey era bastante burocrático, afinal, havia sido elaborado, sob a supervisão de Jeffrey, pelo próprio Dr. Wallace. Nada de muito pessoal ou sentimental. Muitos termos técnicos e uma aparente frieza impressionante.

Como já era esperado, a maior parte dos bens de Jeffrey foram deixados para seu único filho, Jensen Ackles. Uma parte fora doada para instituições que cuidam de pessoas com câncer, como era seu desejo desde que passou a sentir na pele a realidade de uma doença tão terrível quanto essa.

Jensen prestava atenção, tentando disfarçar certa surpresa com as atitudes do pai. Era quase triste admitir, mas aquele homem de quem o Dr. Wallace falava era praticamente um estranho para ele. Não o conhecia mais, não de verdade. Para Jared, no entanto, não havia nenhuma surpresa até ali. Nem o fato de ele não ter sido citado nem uma vez sequer ainda. Ele e Jeffrey haviam conversado – e discutido – muito sobre essa questão. Jared não queria nenhuma parte da herança de Jeffrey. Ele achava que aceitar qualquer coisa, além de lhe trazer muita dor de cabeça e possíveis embates com Jensen, era quase como macular a relação que ambos mantiveram esse tempo inteiro. Ele agora já era um homem independente, capaz de se manter por si mesmo, e com orgulho demais para ouvir mais insultos, de qualquer um.

Depois de algumas discussões, Jeffrey acabou concordando com o companheiro.

O Dr. Wallace, depois de ler quase todo o testamento, fez uma pausa em que ambos os outros dois homens pensaram que ele já havia terminado a leitura. Mas antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o advogado interveio.

- Esse era o texto original, que você, Jared, inclusive já conhecia – ele disse, se dirigindo ao homem mais jovem. Jared assentiu. – Entretanto, algumas semanas antes de... – parecia procurar um termo adequado – De... _vir a falecer_, o meu cliente me procurou e expressou seu desejo de acrescentar uma cláusula ao testamento.

Ambos os homens olharam para o advogado claramente confusos.

- Como assim, que tipo de cláusula, o Jeff não me falou nada sobre isso – Jared disse, enquanto Jensen apenas observava atentamente.

- Exatamente, e o Jeffrey me pediu que não comentasse nada com você, ele não queria ter aborrecimentos nesses... _últimos momentos_.

Jared encarava o advogado com uma expressão pasma. Não tinha ideia do que Jeffrey poderia querer esconder dele.

Depois de alguns instantes em que os três homens ficaram em silêncio, Jensen resolveu "agilizar" um pouco as coisas.

- Certo, e que cláusula é essa? – disse, notando que só então Jared pareceu lembrar-se de sua presença naquela sala.

O Dr. Wallace voltou a segurar o testamento, antes de limpar a garganta e começa a ler.

"_É de minha vontade que esta cláusula seja inclusa ao meu testamento._

_Jared, sei que você deve estar confuso agora, e provavelmente ficará chateado comigo, mas eu não pude permanecer firme em minha palavra para com você._

_Sei que você não queria que eu te deixasse nenhum bem material, mas acho que seria totalmente ilógico e estúpido se eu não pudesse te deixar somente isso: a nossa casa._

_Eu realmente gostaria que você continuasse vivendo lá, porque eu sei o quanto você adora aquele lugar. Sei que pode ser difícil, no começo, mas você é forte, vai superar. E não se preocupe, eu não vou voltar para te assombrar lá. Prometo._

_Aquela casa tem a essência da nossa vida juntos, nossos melhores e piores momentos. Não posso imaginar alguém que não seja você vivendo lá._

_Por favor, entenda e aceite esse meu último pedido._

_Com amor, Jeffrey."_

- Eu não acredito que ele fez isso – disse o moreno, depois de alguns momentos analisando a situação. Por mais que ele realmente não quisesse ficar com nada da herança de Jeffrey, sair daquela casa iria ser muito difícil para Jared. Jeffrey estava certo, ele passara os melhores e os piores momentos de sua vida ali. Aquela casa era um pedaço de sua história. Não pôde evitar um sorriso. Jeffrey ainda conseguia surpreendê-lo.

- Que comovente – disse Jensen, propositalmente quebrando o clima do momento. – E antes que alguém me pergunte, não, eu não tenho qualquer oposição a essa última decisão do meu pai – deu um leve sorriso, verdadeiramente não intencional. Levantou-se, ajeitando o terno que vestia e ficando de frente para o advogado do pai. – É até bastante justo – dirigiu-se a Jared – que você recebesse alguma coisa pelos dez anos de... _serviços prestados_.

As últimas palavras saíram com um desdém impressionante. Jensen não iria perder aquela oportunidade. Não mesmo. Mas a resposta de Jared veio quase imediatamente. Jensen nem saberia de onde veio o golpe que o atingiu se houvesse outras opções por perto.

Foram necessários apenas alguns segundos para que ele estivesse quase no chão. O soco de Jared só não o derrubou porque ele conseguiu se apoiar na cadeira. Quando conseguiu olhar para cima novamente, Jensen viu Jared já de pé, próximo a si, massageando o punho. Tinha realmente usado muita força.

- Seu filho da...

- Cala a boca, seu idiota! – cortou Jared – Será que você não consegue deixar de ser um desgraçado sacana nem por um segundo? – Jared estava irado.

- Eu só disse a verdade, não venha se fazer de vítima pra cima de mim! – respondeu Jensen, enquanto recuperava a compostura e acariciava a face, dolorida pelo soco.

- Meu Deus! – interveio novamente o advogado. – Por favor, vocês dois, controlem-se! O Jeffrey ficaria arrasado vendo isso!

- Não venha falar em nome do meu pai! E eu não fiz nada, foi esse... esse aproveitador que me atacou! – Jensen disse, apontando para Jared.

- E é melhor você calar a boca antes que eu faça algo pior! – Jared finalmente respondeu, já claramente fora de si. Jensen tinha o incrível poder de tirá-lo de si.

- Por mim essa palhaçada termina aqui! Eu vou embora – Jensen deu seu último olhar de desprezo para Jensen antes de se virar para o Dr. Wallace. – Acho que nós já terminamos, qualquer coisa o senhor tem meu telefone.

Mas antes que ele pudesse se dirigir até a saída, o advogado o impediu, remexendo em suas gavetas.

- Na verdade existe mais uma coisa, Sr. Ackles – o Dr. Wallace tinha mais um envelope em mãos. – Isso me foi entregue uma semana antes de Jeffrey falecer. As instruções eram para que eu as entregasse a vocês no dia da leitura do testamento.

Jensen encarava o advogado com uma expressão de cansaço. Sinceramente, só queria sair dali. E beber, de preferência, até esquecer aquilo tudo. Seu pai, o maldito Jared Padalecki, aquele testamento. Sua vida miserável.

- Qual a bomba dessa vez? Será que meu pai não para de aprontar nem depois de morto.

Jared teve de se controlar para não dar outro soco em Jensen. Foi o braço do Dr. Wallace, que já havia dado a volta na mesa, que o impediu, na verdade.

- Calma, rapazes. Já está acabando – o homem mais velho disse e calmamente retirou mais dois envelopes menores de dentro do envelope maior que tinha em mãos. – Essas cartas foram escritas pelo Jeffrey. Ele pediu que eu as entregasse a vocês.

Então o advogado entregou um envelope a cada um dos homens. Jeffrey havia escrito uma carta para seu filho, Jensen, e uma para o seu amante, Jared. Nelas, ele havia tentando escrever tudo que gostaria de dizer para as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

Jared pegou sua carta e a apertou com força entre os dedos. Ele não fazia ideia de que Jeff havia feito aquilo. Ele tentava se convencer, desde a morte de Jeff, que eles haviam dito tudo que deviam um ao outro, que não havia restado lacunas. Mas ele sabia, no fundo, que isso não era verdade.

Jensen, por sua vez, quase arrancou a carta das mãos do Dr. Wallace. Ele sequer olhou para o envelope, apenas o guardou rapidamente no bolso. Quem visse poderia pensar quem o jovem não tinha se importado com aquele último gesto do pai, mas a verdade é que ele estava assustado demais com a possibilidade de "ouvir" o que o pai tinha a lhe dizer depois de tanto tempo afastados.

- Se isso é tudo, então, eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui – disse Jensen, por fim. – O senhor já sabe, qualquer coisa, pode me ligar. Adeus.

Jensen saiu sem dizer mais nada. Caminhou até a porta e, mesmo que tenha parado por um segundo, não olhou para trás. O som da porta batendo foi o que fez Jared voltar a si.

- Me desculpe por isso. Eu realmente perdi a cabeça – ele disse, sem encarar o advogado. Parecia estar distante dali.

- Tudo bem, vocês não são os primeiros que chegam às vias de fato na minha sala, acredite – o Dr. Wallace deu um pequeno que sorriso, ao qual Jared não correspondeu. – Bem, mas, eu acho que isso foi tudo – continuou. – Caso haja algum problema, pode me procurar. Eu fui advogado do Jeffrey por um bom tempo, se você precisar dos meus serviços, não pense duas vezes antes de me chamar!

Disse e estendeu a Mao para Jared, que a segurou de volta, apertando firmemente.

- Muito obrigado. E mais uma vez, perdão pelo meu comportamento – Jared disse, enquanto segurava a Mao do outro homem. O Dr. Wallace apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

**-J2–**

Jensen nunca iria admitir, mas o turbilhão dos últimos minutos realmente mexeu com ele. Ele saiu da sala daquele advogado em direção ao seu carro o mais rápido possível, quase correndo. Queria ir para casa, se trancar no seu escritório e tomar algumas boas doses de whisky antes de abrir aquela carta. Se é que ele a abriria.

Era simplesmente assustadora a possibilidade de saber o que o pai dele tinha a dizer depois de tanto tempo. Foi também por isso, pelo medo, que ele se recusou a retomar qualquer tipo de contato com Jeff, mesmo nos últimos momentos.

Ele parou no estacionamento do prédio, prestes a entrar no carro, e respirou fundo. Seu rosto ainda doía por causa do soco. _Ainda mais isso_, ele pensou. _Quem aquele cretino acha que é?_

Fechou os olhos e passou a mão no local que havia sido atingido pelo punho de Jared. O pior de tudo, para Jensen, era saber que talvez ele merecesse aquele soco. Que talvez ele tenha pedido por aquilo. Que talvez tenha gostado... e que precise de mais.

**-J2-**

Jared se despediu do Dr. Wallace e seguiu para casa. Sua casa. Jeffrey era teimoso, ele devia ter imaginado que ele aprontaria alguma dessas. E seria bobagem negar que ele não ficara feliz com isso. Ele amava aquela casa, não queria ter de se desfazer dela. Não se imaginava longe dela. No fundo, gostava da ideia de ser assombrado pelos fantasmas que habitavam ali. Eles não o deixariam só.

Embora soubesse que precisava – e iria – seguir com a sua vida. Ele só gostaria de ter tido um pouco mais de tempo com Jeffrey. Ainda havia tanta coisa que eles queriam fazer juntos, tantos desejos... Tudo ficou pelo caminho. E Jared realmente não entendia como o filho do seu companheiro escolheu não aproveitar o único tempo restante que teria com o pai. Aquilo era inadmissível, inimaginável para Jared.

E os acontecimentos dessa manhã só o fizeram notar o quão desprezível era aquele sujeito. Não conseguia entender como Jeff fora capaz de gerar alguém assim. Realmente tinha algo muito errado com aquele homem, e Jared achava tão injusto que ninguém o fizesse ver o quanto ele era doente e pequeno. O quanto ele ainda tinha de aprender.

Jared não conseguia se conformar.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_._

_._

_**n/a:** _Desculpem pela demora! D:

Esse capítulo já está pronto há duas semanas, mas eu tive alguns problemas e não pude postar!!!

Obrigada a todos que tem lido e a quem deixou **reviews**!

_Beijos! ;*_


End file.
